Friends of the Past
by Kata Malfoy
Summary: AU The Maunders had a big fight at graduation, and went out into the world alone. When, years later, fate pulls them together again, can they rebuild there friendship? Possible slash, no Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: AU The Maunders had a big fight at graduation, going into the world alone. When, years later, fate pulls them together again, can they rebuild there friendship? Possible slash, no Voldemort.  
  
IMPORTANT A/N This has possible slash later on, and I will continue it! In this alternate world Voldermort never existed. I'm ignoring all the problems this creates with Dumbeldore and Harry etc. but it just didn't work with the story, so don't flame me about it!! Because Voldermort never existed the Potters don't die, Peter is a good guy (as much as I don't like him *sighs*) and the Marauders lost contact after Hogwarts. I know that they wouldn't just leave each other after being friends for 7 years but I'm going to explain it!!  
  
Now, to the first chapter:  
  
Friends of the Past  
  
Chapter 1 (really a prologue)  
  
'Students of 1976, I'm proud to be here to congratulate you on graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please come forward to receive your certificates!' said Minister for Magic, Arnold Bishop.  
  
The long line of students filed up on stage to collect their graduation certificates and any special prizes awarded to them. Early on was 'Black, Sirius' who, along with his certificate, was given an awards for excellence in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Duelling as well as House Colours*.  
  
Remus Lupin collected, with his certificate, an award for academic achievement as well as excellence in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes, plus a Prefect's Medal. He was also honoured with the Headmaster's Award.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was given a prize for most improved student.  
  
James Potter got so many awards that Sirius had to go up and help him carry them. Along with his graduation scroll, he was given awards for academic achievement and service to the school for being Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. He was awarded excellence in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Quidditch. On behalf of Griffyndor, he accepted the House Cup and Quidditch Cup.  
  
At the Dinner after the ceremony the boys were extremely bored. They had eaten as much food as they wanted and had run out of topics for conversation. Their parents hadn't been able to come for various reasons. James's father and mother were at a reception for the French Minister of Magic, but they had sent James a large card apologizing. Remus's parents were on holiday in Australia. Peter's mother had become ill, and was in St. Mungo's. Sirius' mother had disowned him the previous summer and would rather have died than come to see him graduate.  
  
It was while they were sitting there that James had what was, quite possibly, the worst idea of his life. He thought it would be fun to spike the drinks with Veritaserum. Being 17 year-old boys, the others agreed readily.  
  
'Someone has to go into Bartley's office and get a bottle' Sirius whispered.  
  
'Well, I can't. Lily would notice if I left and I promised her not to play any pranks!' James muttered back.  
  
'I can't; Bartley has a silver handle and edging on his door.' Remus put in. The three of them turned and looked at Peter.  
  
'Oh, OK!' said Peter crossly, 'All you had to do was ask!'  
  
As Dumbeldore called for silence, nobody noticed a rat running beneath the table legs. The Headmaster stood up and began his speech.  
  
'Welcome parents and students, this is the end of another year at Hogwarts' he began brightly. 'As usual it has been a year full of incident and excitement - especially for Miss Optiz, with her unfortunate attempt to curse a fellow student. The East Tower has nearly been fully restored, and I am sure Madam Pomfrey will soon manage to remove all Miss Optiz's scales. I hope all of you studying Defence Against the Dark Arts next year will learn from this episode that it is unwise to cast a spell inaccurately near a reflecting surface.'  
  
There were some barely muffled giggles; Sarah Optiz was one of the less popular students.  
  
'As those students leaving us make their way out into the world beyond Hogwarts,' Dumbledore continued, ' they may be surprised to where they will travel. It continually surprises me where our students make their mark, or how they make it for that matter. I remember.well, perhaps not on this occasion-.'  
  
James grinned, he remember that event. Sarah had, unwisely, tried to retaliate to a stray prank. The explosion she had caused, as well as failing to hurt him, had destroyed all the evidence of the origanal prank! That was 2 months ago and she still hadn't fully recovered. James' blissful memories were interrupted by a soft 'pop' below the table in front of him. Seconds later Peter climbed out, a crystal bottle clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
'What took you so long?' Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
'The bloody man had it locked in a muggle safe!' Peter said out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Remus snorted with laughter, attracting a few odd looks from around the table. James was thinking of a plan, the toast was coming up and they needed to get over to the drinks table. James moved his hand and knocked over Sirius's glass.  
  
'Hey!' Said Sirius indignantly, 'What did you do that for!'  
  
'It was an accident, I'll go and get you another!'  
  
James winked and Sirius caught on.  
  
James got up quickly and strode over to the wine caskets. He used his wand to open the lid slightly and he poured in some of the clear liquid. He followed the procedure on the other barrels. He then turned and walked back to his seat.  
  
'-And now the celebrate this occasion we have some special wine!' he waved his wand and the wine appear in front of everyone, 'Could we please drink to the future health and well being of the most talented students of 1976!' The whole hall lifted their glasses to their lips and drank a very long drink.  
  
Only two people in the hall could taste the truth potion, one was the potions master Professor Bartley. The other was graduate Severus Snape, and when these two people looked towards four particular Gryffindors they found four empty seats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our four hero's were in fact 3 miles away in a nice little pub, which goes by the name of the Hog's Head. They were laughing very loudly and drinking lots of fire whiskey. It was in this slightly drunken state that James had the second worst idea of his life. He had the sudden flash inspiration to put the remainder of the Veritaserum in his friend's drinks. What shows that maybe he had drunk a bit too much, is that he also poured some of potion into his own drink.  
  
The boys were sitting on the grass out side when the first effects of the Veritaserum began to show.  
  
'What a graduation! I'd love to be able to see what's going on in the Hall right now!' said James  
  
'I think together we must have taken out half the prizes!' said Sirius sleepily.  
  
'I got more than you.' Said James with a yawn.  
  
'So?' said Sirius feeling offended, 'I got more than Moony!'  
  
'Yeah, only because half the teachers want to shag you!' Remus butted in.  
  
'Well, if that's the only reason I got mine, Dumbeldore only gave you yours because you're a werewolf and he felt sorry for you!'  
  
Remus stared at Sirius, then went up and punched him in the face. He then turned and ran away, tears falling from hid eyes.  
  
'That was really harsh!' Peter accused Sirius.  
  
'What would you know?' said James, 'You would have failed this year if you hadn't copied us! You the dumbest person I know!' By the end James was yelling at little Peter.  
  
Peter stared at him for a moment before saying in a very saw voice,  
  
'I'm sorry' and walking off.  
  
'GREAT!! Know look what you've done! You just couldn't shut up, could you?' yelled Sirius.  
  
'What? You are such an idiot you made Remus hate you!'  
  
Later they couldn't remember who hit the other first, but they got into a bloody fight. All the alcohol, the side affects from the Veritaserum, the emotion of graduating and the regret of things said earlier contributes to their violent battle.  
  
Half an hour later a blooded and bruised stag collapsed it front of the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Great idea James had, wasn't it?  
  
A/N Next 4 Chapters will be visiting our friends 8 years in the future! Please R&R! 


	2. Sirius Black

So about taking so long to update, hopefully they stood start coming quicker! This is going to be slash, I'm just not sure who (feel free to suggest people)! Tell any ideas you have for the other three Marauders!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius Black walked into the warehouse though the back doors. He had left the bustling street of Knockturn Alley minutes before to enter this mostly abandoned part of town. The moment he stepped into the light of the large room two large men grabbed him. He didn't struggle; this was just the test. His head was forced forward so the men could see the blue eye tattoo on the top of his neck. One of them placed a ring against it. Sirius winced as the pale blue eye turned to brilliant red, burning him.  
  
He was then released and pushed towards the man sitting in the shadows. When he reached there another monster of a man pushed him to his knees.  
  
'Well Padfoot, how did you go?' asked the shadowed man.  
  
Sirius shuddered, he would always regret the day he let them use his nickname as a code name. He hated that name now.  
  
'Very well, sir. The Sinclair woman is dead' he said in a submissive tone.  
  
'That's very good for you isn't it Padfoot? Now all that Sinclair business is finished you can start getting paid again, can't you?'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Go over to Sixie over there and get your pay. I also have another job for you.'  
  
'Thankyou sir.'  
  
Sirius got up and walked over to some more big men in the corner. He was being very cautious, people in these circles didn't like him. They were jealous that a man of 25 was higher up in the organisation than people who had been there a lifetime. Sirius couldn't explain it, people just liked and trusted him, more fool them.  
  
He left the warehouse with a pocketful of coins and a mission clutched in his hand. He entered Knockturn Alley at a brisk walk. The crowds parted to let him though, they could all recognize a member of the Illuminati when they saw one.  
  
He entered a dingy bar and sat down at the back. This club was the meeting place of all the groups' members; it was a highpoint of gang activity. Sirius unfolded the blank piece of parchment and stared at it for a moment. He then drew a small dagger and cut his palm, reopening an old wound.  
  
A drop of blood fell onto the page below. Sirius then tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered, 'Friends can never be forgotten', his own personal password. His blood began to spread across the page, forming into words. One minute later his complete orders were lying on the table before him.  
  
He really didn't like this new system of concealment. It was far too much like the Marauders Map. He hated thinking about his years at Hogwarts, not because they were unenjoyable, but because of the friends he had lost. Sirius hated the fact that he didn't know how James was going, or whether Peter had found his dream girl. He hated thinking about Remus alone at his transformation.  
  
What made these thoughts all the more painful was the fact that Sirius couldn't see any reason why they shouldn't still be friends. Two weeks after Graduation Sirius had coincided owling his friends and apologising.  
  
He had decided however that the argument wasn't his fault, and that he would wait for one of the others to owl him first. He'd been waiting eight years. The longer he left it, the more his pride prevented him from doing anything.  
  
He shook his head and banished such sad thoughts. He had to get on with his job. He read the first line of the message and groaned. He would be working with Malfoy and Snape. The pair always found great enjoyment in taunted him. In was a happy day for them the day the marauders spilt up.  
  
The next line was slightly more encouraging, in told him he's receive 60 galleons if he completed the task properly. That was a lot of money, even in this business. He read the rest of the message and sighed. He had to kill another Ministry Official. He had been doing that a lot recently, the Illuminati were making a statement.  
  
The target's name was coded so Sirius took out his wand and whispered another password. He gasped as the words appeared before him.  
  
James Potter, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.  
  
Please R&R!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! 


End file.
